


The Wizarding War

by OvergrownRN



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Minor Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvergrownRN/pseuds/OvergrownRN
Summary: “I refuse to be someone’s second choice!” Loki yelled. Rose did not flinch, instead looked him straight in the eye. “In case you’ve forgotten, I was yours,” she said.Loki, a Slytherin at Hogwarts, discovers that he is part Frost Giant. Coming to terms with who he is, Loki slowly starts to fall in love with a muggle-born witch. When he is unsuspectingly thrown into the chaos where a Dark Lord wants to disintegrate all muggles and mudbloods, will he submit to the darkness within himself or give up all he’s known for the greater good?





	1. The Fifth Year

_Welcome! I have not written anything in so long, it feels wonderful to be doing so again. Just a FYI, this story will not be updated as frequently as I would have liked, I work and go to school full time, plus have a (somewhat) social life. While it may take a while to post, receiving feedback will get me to post faster, and I will be completing this work. This story has been in my head for over a year now. I wrote this chapter multiple months back but have been waiting to post it until I knew completely where this story would be going. While I have not finished the outline, I have a clear path._

_Just as a disclaimer, there will be no Harry Potter characters in this, only last names and places that are from the Harry Potter universe. I know Thor and Loki’s last names are supposed to be Odinson and Laufeyson, but as both Odin and Laufey are important characters in this story, I instead changed it to Borson, after Odin’s father, since he is not in this. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy._

\--

            An eleven-year old Loki watched as the strange girl in front of him wiggled anxiously. She seemed to be barely able to control her excitement as she waited in line for the sorting hat. With her braces, large framed, square glasses, and blond, curly hair pulled into pig tails on both sides of her head, it was obvious that she was not from wizarding family. Most of the kids around them were just as excited, but it was mostly constant chittering to the others around them.

As the first child walked up to the podium where a stool and hat sat, the girl could not hold back her joy any longer, turning around to face Loki, who was behind her, with a smile spreading from ear to ear. Loki was a bit taken aback when she twirled towards him, with some annoyance flashing over his face. The girl immediately started talking, as if they were old friends.

            “Isn’t this so exciting? I’ve never been to a such an elegant school before, let alone one that teaches _magic_! Which house do you think you’ll be in? I’ve been reading all about them! I’m really hoping to be in Gryffindor!” she rambled, whispering to him. Before Loki could get a word in, opening his mouth, the girl cut him off.

“Oh! Also, I’m Rose Bennet. I’m sorry, I didn’t even introduce myself before I started to randomly talk to you.” He gave her an annoyed look, pausing to make sure she did not cut him off again before finally speaking just as the hat yelled out a ‘ _Hufflepuff!_ ’ for a girl with bright red hair. His manner took on a more refined façade, smirking.

“My name is Loki Borson, and before you say anything, yes, my father is Minister for Magic,” Loki said, but the smirk faded when noticing Rose’s confused look. “You know, Odin Borson.” Loki huffed slightly when Rose’s facial features did not change. Rose, understanding she was irritating her peer with her ignorance, quickly stumbled out a reply.

“I’m sorry, I’m what you all call a muddle, no, muggle! A muggle-born,” she explains, throwing her hands up in defense. Loki gave her a bored look.

“Well, Minister for Magic is the Wizarding World’s Minister, similar to the one muggles and you follow,” Loki explained. “And to answer your earlier question, I am going to assume I’ll be put in house Ravenclaw, like my mother. However, my father was in Gryffindor, like my older brother is in now.” He turned to point at the Gryffindor table, where a boy with wavy blond hair stood, having an arm wrestling match with another student. Rose could not stop staring at the boy, the more she looked at him, the more she liked. He was gorgeous, with getting on her tip toes to get a better look at him. Only an _ahem_ from Loki next to her got her attention back to their conversation.

“Wow, I hope I’m in Gryffindor even more now,” Rose muttered, mostly to herself. Loki could only roll his eyes, knowing his older brother had this effect on girls. Sometimes boys too, since whenever Loki brought a friend over, they would end up liking Thor more.

“Anyway, like I said before, I would love to be in Gryffindor, but Hufflepuff sounds good too,” Rose stated, finally turning her whole attention back on Loki. Loki scuffed.

“Please, Slytherin would be better than Hufflepuff,” he said. Rose gaped at him, then shook her head.

“From what _everyone_ here is saying, only evil people go into Slytherin. Hufflepuff is at least a nice house,” Rose shot back, confused on why anyone would want to be in a house that involved snakes. Loki opened his mouth but paused. His father was always going on and on about how proud he was that Thor was in Gryffindor. The only time the other houses were even mentioned were when he was talking about his mother being in Ravenclaw and how Slytherin’s were not to be trusted.

But, from the books Loki had read about Hogwarts, Slytherins were more than just bad people. They were cunning, resourceful, and ambitious, all good traits if anyone asked him. Before Loki could think of a reply, Rose was called to the sorting hat. She waved goodbye and practically ran up to the stool in her delight. Loki saw as the hat was plopped on top of her head, staying there for a few seconds before screaming out “ _Gryffindor!_ ” Rose let a little squeal, hoping off the stool. And then it was his turn.

“Loki Borson!” yelled the professor, with his brother and brother’s friends yelling out obnoxious shouts of encouragement. Loki took a deep breath and walked up the podium. The hat was placed on to his head and instantly Loki felt uncomfortable.

 _‘Well, well,’_ the hat said in his head. _‘There sure is a lot here. Such intelligence, with a love for learning. Ravenclaw would be a good fit.’_ Loki let out a small sigh he was not aware he was holding.

 _‘However, with that love comes another yearning. A yearning for power and respect from your peers and others higher than yourself. You could do great things in Slytherin. Hmm. Which would you prefer?’_ the hat asked him.

Loki was confused, he was not aware of the hat letting people decide the fate of their houses. He knew he should have told the sorting hat that Ravenclaw was where he wanted to be, but he could not bring himself to do that. Despite all the rumors and hate he heard from others, he wanted to be put in the house where he would thrive. Not somewhere he was told to be.

_‘I heard all that, you know. Well, that certainly helped with my decision. I believe you belong in…’_

“ _Slytherin!_ ”

As Loki walked off the stage, heading towards the Slytherin’s table that was cheering, he saw out of the corner of his eye his brother still cheering, though there was hesitation and confusion on his brother’s face. Loki suspected Thor was not expecting his younger brother to be in Slytherin. Then, as he was watching his brother, Rose walked up to Thor, her face blushing as she tried to strike up a conversation with him. Loki just rolled his eyes once again and walked towards his house’s table.

\--

            Rose had not thought of her first day at Hogwarts in a long time. She was now in her fifth year, with the braces removed and her hair down past her shoulders. She still had her large glasses and smile, and though her body had matured into a young lady, the sweets she treated herself to constantly was evidently seen by her pudgy body shape.

            The reason for her sudden flash back to her sorting day was the annoying Slytherin that sat behind her, that kept bothering her and her partner in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Her partner, Jane Foster, another Gryffindor, kept being bombarded with jinxes and hexes. The one that finally got Rose’s full attention was the red light that flashed, and Jane started sprouting horns from the _Anteoculalia_ spell. Jane let out a gasp when she felt the top of her head. She swirled around, pointing her wand at Loki’s face, her own furious.

            Professor Yaxley, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, stepped in, lowering Jane’s wand with his own, glaring dangers at the Gryffindor.

            “What do you think you’re doing, Miss Foster?” the Professor inquired.

Loki was smirking slightly and leaning back in his chair, acting as if he had done nothing wrong. Rose thought this would be a good time to cut in for her classmate. She cleared her throat.

            “Professor, Loki’s been throwing spells at Jane for almost the whole class,” Rose said, giving Loki a glare. Loki just turned his smug look towards Rose, lifting his eyebrow.

            “While Miss Foster’s horns may be from a questionable source,” Professor Yaxley stated, taping his wand on to the antlers. “That is no excuse to just wave her wand around like a mad woman. This is a classroom, not a dueling stage. Ten points from Gryffindor.” As Professor Yaxley was walking away, Rose could see Jane fuming. Rose quietly cast the anti-hex spell to resend the antlers, trying to her desk partner.

            As Professor Yaxley continued his lesson on Vampire Bats, Jane had covered her face in her hands, looking like she might have been crying. Rose patted her on the shoulder kindly, not wanting to cross any boundaries since she did not know Jane that well besides as a classmate.

            “It’s okay, Professor Yaxley is the head of the Slytherin house this year. He’s just showing favoritism,” Rose whispered to her, trying not to get the attention back on the two. Jane looked up sadly, shaking her head.

            “That’s not why I’m upset. I know Loki’s being mean because I just broke up with Thor,” Jane muttered. “It’s not that I really wanted to, but there have been so many rumors going on about how I’m only dating him because he’s the Minister’s son.”

“I was ignoring them at first, but then the rumors started going on about how _he’s_ only dating _me_ because my mother is from a well-known pureblood family. Since his family is from Norway, he’s trying to get some roots into the British wizarding families through me.” Jane started whimpering again, almost in tears. At this point, she was rambling and mostly just talking to herself.

“I confronted him about it. He said that his parents _did_ like that he was dating someone from a pureblood family, but he wasn’t sure what this had to do with anything. I was so upset that I just started yelling at him,” Jane said, glaring at her book in front of her. “He then started saying there was a lot of reasons why he was dating me, like how pretty I was. The nerve! I started yelling more, saying he was only dating me because of my heritage and my looks. I had to break up with him after that.” Jane whipped her face, trying to hide her tears. Rose kept awkwardly rubbing her back, trying to make her feel better. It was then that the bell rang, signaling that the class was over. Jane got up and rushed out of the room before Rose could say a word.

Once Rose had packed up her things, she saw Loki leaving with some of his Slytherin friends. She ran after him, pulling him back by his elbow to get his attention.

“Why were you so mean to Jane in there? She didn’t deserve that you know,” Rose stated, crossing her arms at him. Loki gave her a nonchalant look, signaling to his friends to go on without him.

“What I do is none of your business,” Loki said. “Also, who even are you?” Rose gaped at him.

“Don’t act like we’ve never met, Loki. For one, we met at the hat sorting event, and then we are in the same grade and same Defense Against the Dark Arts class. And, most importantly, we are both prefects for our houses. We have done hallway rounds together even!” Rose fumed. Loki tapped his chin, acting as if he was in deep thought, which only made Rose angrier. Just as Loki opened his mouth to reply, Rose cut him off.

“Whatever, I don’t care if you don’t remember me or not. But you are a prefect, you should act like one, especially in front of your peers,” Rose said, putting her hands on her hips.

“Oh, I remember you now. You’re the girl that kept interrupting me during the sorting ceremony,” Loki said with a bored look.

“That is so ru-”

“Anyway, I was just defending my brother since Jane broke his little heart,” Loki continued, giving her a sly smile. “I thought you’d be happy? I vaguely remember you having an interest in him back then. You never know, maybe you’ll get to date him next.” Rose went a bright shade of red.

“That is not tru-!”

“Brother!” Loki’s smirk dropped when a large hand patted him on the back, with the two turning to see Thor. Rose went a darker shade of red when she stared at the large, _muscular_ man. Rose had had a rather huge crush on him, like Loki said. But, damn it, was it embarrassing. Rose knew she had no chance with him, so she just stayed in the background, ogling him from a distance. Thankfully, at this moment, Thor’s full attention was on Loki.

“I heard you were bothering Jane today,” Thor said, smiling as his grip on his brother tightened into something painful. “Leave her be, brother. You also lost ten points for my house, you know.” Loki glared up at him, opening his mouth for a retort but was cut off, once more.

“And who is this?” Thor asked, turning his head to look at Rose. Rose bristled anxiously, but quickly realized that Thor did not know who she was either. Then a look of reconnection passed over his face.

“Oh! I’m sorry, you’re Rose, aren’t you? Friend’s with the girl Loki has been dating?” Rose gave Thor a look that said, ‘that’s how you know me?’ and then she realized what he said. Rose looked at Loki, alarmed, with Loki glaring at his brother harder.

“You’re dating Arabella?!” Rose gasped. Loki knocked off Thor’s hand.

“That is none of your concern,” Loki said, stalking away.

“Don’t mind him, he’s so secretive,” Thor said, waving. Rose was more concerned that her best friend had not told her anything about this. When Rose came out of her thoughts, she looked up to see Thor staring at her. She could feel her face blushing under his gaze.

“You are muggle-born, aren’t you, Rose?” Thor asked, scratching his chin.

“Uh, yes, why?” Rose asked, confused.

“No reason. Would you like to go on a date with me when we all go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?” Thor asked, smiling. Rose’s breath caught in her throat.

“Wha- Really?” Rose asked. “Of course, I would love to.” Rose was surprised she could get the words out clearly. As Thor and she made plans, Rose could barely hold back her excitement.

\--

            Rose sighed, laying on to the stone seats in the dark courtyard. Arabella sat down next to her, patting her shoulder sympathetically. It has been a week since Thor asked her out. The date at Hogsmeade had been nice, but it just felt like two friends hanging out, to be honest. Rose could have just brushed it off, enjoying her time with her long-time crush, but then they had two other ‘dates’ since them. They haven’t even held hands. Rose explained this all to her best friend and then sighed louder, rubbing her face into her hands.

            “I don’t think he likes me that much,” Rose said finally.

            “Don’t be ridiculous, I’m sure he’s just one of those guys that go slow,” Arabella explained. Rose put her hands down and sat up, not really wanting to talk about this anymore. She hadn’t seen her friend in a little while, with them both being busy. Winter break was coming up and Arabella was supposed to go home for the break, planning all these trips with her rich family. Rose had decided to stay at Hogwarts instead of facing her family during the Holidays. Though, Thor had invited Rose to his parents’ place during the Holiday, Rose suspected it was only because he felt bad that she was staying over the break. Which reminded Rose, she had not confronted her friend about what Thor had told her a week ago.

            “Enough about me. Someone told me you were snogging the other Borson sibling. When did this happen?” Rose asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. Arabella smiled slightly and batted her long eye lashes in an innocent manner. When Rose stayed silent and only stared at her friend harder, Arabella dropped the act.

            “Okay, fine, you caught me. It’s nothing serious, and I didn’t want to scare Loki away if other people knew about us. Though, he did invite me to his parents’ place during the Holidays!” Arabella squealed happily. Rose lowered her arms and smiled slightly, not having the heart to be upset with her friend when she saw how happy she was.

            “Well, whatever you want to call him, he’s a bit of a prick. He made Jane cry last week,” Rose said, shaking her head. Arabella just shrugged.

            “I don’t know why you care, Jane was your competition,” Arabella teased. Before Rose could give a resort, she looked at her watched and realized what time it was.

            “Speaking of Loki, I’ll be roaming the halls with him soon. I should probably go, and you should get back to your house dorm, it’s passed curfew,” Rose said, getting up. Arabella huffed slightly.

            “I still cannot believe I did not make prefect this year! I deserved it more than that Darcy Lewis!” Arabella complained, crossing her arms. Rose just waved her hands in a nonchalant manner.

            “There is still time to become Head Girl during our seventh year, no worries,” Rose said, trying to give her friend an encouraging smile. Arabella just sighed and got off the stone sitting area as well.

            “That’s if we make it to our seventh year. Did you hear about all those attacks in Norway? People are saying that dark wizard is heading this way,” Arabella pointed out as they walked back into the castle. Rose waved her hands, trying to brush it off, but some anxiety still ran through her veins.

            “He sounds crazy, killing muggles for no reason and hoarding magical creatures? They’ll catch him long before he gets here,” Rose said, attempting to sound convincing. Arabella shrugged.

            “I’m just saying, he sounds freaky. I hear he’s ten feet tall and as ugly as an ogre. Kind of like that Darcy girl. You know, since she stole my prefect spot,” Arabella giggled, earning herself a friendly shove from Rose.

            “You’re so mean, stop it,” Rose laughed slightly. They two girls continued laughing and chatting, their minds already forgetting about the terror that was closing in on the country.

\--

            While Rose had only roamed the corridors with Loki once, it still stung she had to formally introduce herself last week. It was not as if they were friends, or even hung out in the same social circle, but they were at least acquaintances. And now her best friend was dating this obnoxious man. All this was the reason Rose kept a good pace ahead of him while they surveyed the area.

            Loki did not seem to mind the distance; he was not thrilled to be with his brother’s date after their conversation a week ago. He had only been joking when he said that she had a chance with Thor, and then she somehow did just that. He never thought himself close with Thor, but he did think his brother deserved better than an annoying, talkative muggle-born. Everyone that saw the two together knew Thor was only dating her to show Jane how wrong her words were. If anything, Loki was surprised Rose did not see just this since he did consider her at least somewhat intelligent.

            While Rose stalked ahead, Loki looked around at the doors as they passed, trying to pass the time by distracting himself. It was this that had him notice a pale, blue glow coming from one of the doors. Loki stopped, examining the door with interest and then seeing if it was open. With a slight push, he was in. Walking in slowly, he saw what was casting the light.

            On a podium stood a glowing chest, it was half a foot tall and had strange markings carved into the blue glass that surrounded it. The only parts that did not emit light were the wood that traced around the edges of it. As Loki walked up to it, he could feel a force pulling him towards it, like no magic he had ever felt before.

            Loki’s senses told him to stay away, do not go towards this thing that was calling him. But, the power was too strong. Loki placed his hand on top of the chest and felt an instant cooling. It was not unpleasant, quite the opposite. It made him feel wonderful, like a constant shiver going through him, making him feel invincible.

            While his right hand touched the casket, he lifted his left and noticed it was glowing the same shade of blue. His skin also had the same markings.

“What the hell…?” he mumbled. That was when he heard a gasped behind him.

\--

            Rose had been trying her hardest to ignore Loki, but then she stopped hearing his foot steps behind her. She turned around to snap at him to hurry along but noticed he was not there. She walked back some, looking around for him, calling his name softly. It was then she noticed a door ajar, with a glow that seemed to get brighter by the minute coming from it.

            Knowing this must be where Loki went and wondering what he was up to, Rose walked in and immediately saw Loki with his back to her. When she walked inside, a chill ran down her spine, making her cross her arms for warmth. Whatever was causing the light must have been what he was looking at but from the angle Rose was standing, it looked as if he was giving off a radiance of light as well. But then, he turned and raised his arm. Rose’s eyes went wide when she saw that his left arm was blue and _was_ in fact _glowing._

            Rose gasped, which caused Loki to turn his face towards her. Rose covered her mouth with her hands and took a step back when she saw his face. His eyes were _red_ and his face, which was blue like his arm, had markings all along it. What was he? Was this a curse? She had never heard of one that did this.

            Seeing the fear and confusion in her eyes, Loki’s hand practically jumped off the chest. He turned his attention back to his hands, which were fading back to a pale skin color and the feeling of power leaving with it. He heard Rose approach and looked up. Rose went over to the casket, touching it herself, only to pull her hand back quickly as if it burned her. She looked back at him with concern and extended her hand for him to take it out of comfort. Loki backed up slightly, giving her an irritated look.

            “Are you okay? What was-”

            “I don’t know. We should leave before someone finds us in here,” Loki cut in, walking away from her out reached hand and towards the door. Rose dropped her hand and shot the chest a quick glance before following her fellow prefect out of this mysterious room.


	2. Winter Break

            Rose never truly realized how long Loki’s legs were until that night. She barely blinked and the man was already a couple meters ahead of her, heading back the way they came. Rose jogged slightly to catch up with him.

            “Where are you going? We are supposed to finish this hallway-”

            “I’m done for the night, you can continue without me,” Loki said, not looking at her, attempting to get as far away from the glowing room as possible.

            “But-”

            “Just leave me alone!” Loki shouted, his eyes glowing red and walking faster. Fearful, she slowed down until she stopped completely, watching as Loki turned the corner and disappeared. It was then Rose realized he was not running away from the room, but from her.

\--

            After that night, Loki refused to look or speak to Rose if he could help it. She saw him with Arabella a couple of times since then, both finally coming forward about their relationship. But, as soon as Rose approached, Loki seemed to make up an excuse and walk off, ignoring Rose completely. In places that he could not run away from her, such as in class, he would give her one-word answers with a look that could kill, that said ‘don’t talk to me.’

            After that, Rose allowed him space. She was not familiar with Loki, and she had no idea what that casket was. Was Loki cursed? Was the item? Or does Loki hold some secret power she is not aware of? Would Loki know the answers to any of these questions? She had no way of knowing. So, despite her desire to find the key to this mystery and need to comfort people who seemed distressed, Rose kept her distance.

            However, certain situations made this hard. After Arabella kept insisting that Rose join her to the Borson mansion, since she found out Thor had asked, Rose finally agreed. She knew it was a horrible idea, what with having a confusing relationship with Thor and Loki hating her very existence. But, it made her friend happy, so she obliged.

            Though, as she sat for her dinner with the Borson family, and Arabella, she came to regret her decision. Thor had formally introduced her to his parents as a _friend_ from school, along with being a classmate of Loki’s. Both of his parents exchanged confused looks, with Rose assuming they were questioning where Jane Foster was. She wondered if he even told them they had broke-up.

            Small talk was exchanged throughout dinner, mostly about school, sports, and upcoming exams. Arabella boosted about getting the highest grades in both Charms and Herbology, with Frigga stating Transfiguration was her specialty in school, earning top grades there.

            “I was also prefect, and then head girl during my time at Hogwarts,” Frigga said, sipping her wine. “We were so proud when Loki was given the title this year of being a prefect. I’m sure he’ll be made Head Boy during his seventh year. Are you a prefect for your house, Arabella?” Loki beamed with pride, while Arabella blushed slightly.

            “Well, no, but only because Ravenclaw is one of the hardest houses to become one in. Rose is one for Gryffindor, but that house does not have much competition,” Arabella explained, trying to cover her anger whenever the position is brought up. Frigga then turned her attention towards Rose, with interest in her eyes.

            “You’re a prefect, too? Why, that’s quite an accomplishment. Maybe you could influence Thor to work harder on becoming Head Boy for next year,” Frigga said, smiling at her. Rose gave her a shy smile back. Before she could give a response, she heard a scuff from her right.

            “Maybe if Thor spent less time on finding a new girlfriend every week, that could be achievable,” Loki said, not looking up from his soup.

            “Loki, don’t be rude,” Frigga said, giving her son a look.

            “Sorry, mother. I was just stating that if Thor wanted to do better, he only had to look elsewhere. Keeping better company would be a start,” Loki said, quickly giving Rose a side look. Rose instantly felt uncomfortable, unsure why he was lashing out at her.

            “Loki!” Frigga and Arabella said in unison.

            “Loki, if you cannot be civil while we have guests, maybe you should excuse yourself,” Odin said, in a calm manner that was more of a command then a suggestion. Loki wasted no time.

            “Fine. Excuse me,” he said, standing and then leaving the dining area in a haste, with Arabella looking confused and conflicted on whether she should follow. Finally, she decided to go with him, excusing herself as well.

            “I wonder what’s gotten into him,” Frigga muttered to herself, concerned about her son. Thor patted Rose’s hand gently.

            “You’ll have to excuse Loki, he’s been a bit grouchy these past few days,” Thor said, giving her a smile that would have normally melted her heart. She mostly just felt uncomfortable with the situation, aware of the fact Thor had not defended her.

\--

            After reassuring Arabella that he was fine, just not in a good mood, Loki went to his room to be alone. He wasn’t sure what had come over him, he had been looking forward to Winter Break since he had invited Arabella to his home. But, upon hearing Rose would be here as well, his mood turned sour fast.

            Locking his door, he moved to his desk, picking up his wand and placing it in his pocket. He sat down, and let out a sigh, rubbing his head. Then paused, looking down at his hands. Staring at them, he was reminded of his transformation. He had gone back to the casket every night since the first, holding it, feeling the power call to him.

            One the third night, Loki had brought a mirror. As he turned into a blue monster with strange markings, he examined himself from every angle. The markings were all over his body, and he had realized his eyes turned a deep red. It scared him, yet he felt a strange thrill at seeing himself this way.

            However, every visit ended the same. Once he let go of the mystical box, he became enraged. He had so many questions, yet no answers. What was this casket? Why was he so drawn to it? And, most importantly, what was he? He briefly considered the idea that the box alone was the reason for his transformation, but the memory of Rose touching it flashed through his mind. She was not affected by it, if anything, it seemed to repel her.

            The thought of Rose only made him angrier. Why had she been there when he found it? She had seen him at his most vulnerable, a secret he had not even known himself. She did not deserve to have this knowledge, an annoying muggle-born who had the nerve to gasp at him, show fear, then pity towards him.

            Trying to calm himself, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Letting it out slowly, he tried concentrating. When he opened his eyes again, his hands and forearms had changed. He flexed his hands, stretching them out, getting a feel on what he could do without the help of the casket. He placed his hands on his desk, gripping it tightly and concentrating once again.

            Another ability he had realized he had while holding the box was he could drop the temperature and possibly freeze certain things. However, nothing happened when he touched his desk. He sighed with annoyance, dropping his arms.

            During his search for answers, he went to the library just as much as he visited the casket. He tried looking up the item, but it was difficult without the actual name. He was concerned that if he asked the Liberian for help, it might alert them to what he was doing. Which, he was not entirely sure _what_ he was doing, but he did not want the casket taken from him before he found answers.

            He tried looking up his family history, hoping to maybe find some genetic link there. His mother’s side showed nothing of interest. His father’s, however, showed a past family he had not known about. His father was married before Frigga and had a child. Though, the book he had found with his family history had not told him who the child was. It also gave him no clues on why he transformed.

Frustrated, Loki slammed his fist against his desk, knocking a few things to the floor. His skin changed back to normal when a firm knock was heard on his door. Loki immediately recognizing it as Odin. Sneering, Loki walked over and opened it.

“What is it?” he asked, clearly annoyed. Odin opened his door wider and walked in, ignoring his son’s question until he was standing in the middle of the room.

“I wanted to talk with you about your behavior earlier. Thor says you’ve been isolative at school and more irritable,” Odin said, opening up to his youngest. Loki bristled.

“Thor doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” Loki said, trying to brush the subject off.

“Well, from what you’ve shown me over dinner, I feel something is definitely wrong. Your mother is concerned about your wellbeing,” he says, trying to bait his son to talking with him by using his mother. Whirling around, Loki faced him with hatred in his eyes.

“You want to know what’s wrong? I’ll show you!” Without closing his eyes, Loki lifted his arms, so Odin could see as they changed back into the dark blue. Loki saw as his father’s eyes widened, seeing a spark of fear.

“What _is_ this? What _am_ I?” Loki whispered, still glaring into the man’s eyes. Odin did not respond right away, getting over the shock and was now formulating a response. Finally, he spoke, Loki listening intensely.

“That is what happens when you have Frost Giant in your genes,” Odin said, looking him in the eye with solace. Confusion passed over Loki’s face, then understanding and animosity replaced it.

“I looked into our family history, fearing one of our ancestors had mated with some creature. I found nothing,” Loki said, slowly walking around Odin, hands behind his back. Only Odin’s eyes moved, following him.

“Then, you must already know what I’m going to say,” he said. He paused, waiting for Loki to respond, but Loki wanted to hear him say it himself. Odin sighed, then continued.

“You’re adopted, Loki.” The words burned something inside him, finally having insight on why Odin always treated Thor better. Though, he was not as prepared for the next words out of Odin’s mouth as he continued talking.

“Your mother, biological mother that is, was a muggle-born witch. A friend of Frigga’s from Hogwarts. Your father was from one of those prejudice pureblooded wizard families. I’m not positive on how they became an item, but when your mother became pregnant, he cast her aside. Soon after that, she died giving birth to you. Frigga was with her, and immediately took you home to us. You were a dark blue shade, just like that,” he said, pausing to glance at Loki’s arms, which the blue has spread up them.

“Who is he? Who is my father?” Loki asked, turning away from him, staring at his bed. Loki could not see it, but Odin shook his head.

“I do not know.” The temperature dropped in the room suddenly, but Odin resisted the need to cross his arms to warm himself.

“You’re lying…” Loki whispered, his fists clenched.

“Loki, I do not kn-”

“You know who he is! Tell me!” Loki screamed, turning to face him. He had fully transformed, face twisting into a scowl, frost smoking off his fists. It was then Loki noticed that someone was at the door, their face full of terror. Rose was standing half way behind the door frame, frozen. He let out another yell and aimed at the door, letting out a stream of ice, freezing part of his room.

Odin turned around fast, looking at the damage his son had caused. Rose was gone, fleeing when the attack came, only Loki being the wiser of her appearance.

“Loki, you cannot-!”

“GET OUT!” Loki shouted, turning away from his father swiftly once more. He heard Odin let out a slow sigh, then a light behind illuminated the room. After a few minutes, with Loki breathing harshly, he turned back. The ice was melting around his room already, but there was a hole in the ice around his door.

\--

            When Rose had first arrived at the Borson Mansion, she was awed and amazed. The place was beautiful, inside and out. Coming from a family of three kids, all living in a two-bedroom apartment at one point in her life, this place was a castle compared to her home. Now, as she was lost between hallways, all she could think was how useless all this space was.

            “Stupid rich people. Why is it so hard to find a bathroom? I’m sure they have at least ten of them in this frustrating place,” Rose muttered to herself, trying out different doors as she walked.

As she turned a door knob, she immediately let go with a quiet yelp. The door had shocked her, obviously to ward off visitors. Shaking her hand, she heard voices further down the hallway. Not wanting to fight with the door, she followed them, knowing whoever it was, they would know where to find a bathroom, and possibly help her back to her room. Coming upon an opened door, the voices became clear.

“-know what I’m about to say.” Rose realized it was Thor’s father, Odin, who was talking. He sounded stressed, which caused Rose to move more slowly, unsure if she should interrupt him with whatever he was doing.

“You’re adopted Loki.” This stopped Rose in her tracks, the hair on the back of her neck standing up. Rose listened more intently, waiting to hear Loki’s voice, but it never came. Odin proceeded to explain where Loki had come from and the genes that had caused the change in appearance.

Finally, Loki spoke, asking about who his father is. Rose’s legs moved on their own, creeping around the door frame to investigate the room, her curiosity getting the better of her. She saw both men were faced away from the door, with Odin attempting to talk with his son, pleading with him even. Loki would have none of it though.

“You know who he is! Tell me!” Loki shouted, turning to face his father, but his eyes connected with Rose’s. She froze, fully aware of the danger she was in. Loki raised his hands, his changeover complete, and aimed for where she stood. That’s when she finally woke from her trance and ran down the hall. The sound of her footsteps muffled over the sound of Loki’s screaming.

She finally slowed when she felt she was a good distance away from the argument. Taking some deep breaths, she cursed her lack of desire to be in better shape. It was then she ran into Frigga.

“Oh! Hello, are you okay? You seem to be out of breath,” Frigga said, giving her a concerned look. Rose tried to slow her breathing.

“Yeah… I’m fine, just lost,” Rose said, trying to cover up her embarrassment. “Could you help me find a bathroom? And, then, possibly, my room?” Frigga smiled kindly.

“Of course. I know this place can be a maze, you should have seen me when I first married the kids father and moved in. Odin’s father built the place, and if you ask me, it’s a bit of an overkill,” Frigga said, filling in any awkward silences while they walked. To Rose’s horror, they went back the way she had come, eventually walking past Loki’s door.

Frigga paused there, noticing the slight damage it had on the outside. Rose held her breath, hoping she wouldn’t knock. But, glancing at Rose, she ignored it and walked past. Rose let out a tiny sigh. Finally, they arrived at her original destination.

“It’s right over here,” Frigga explained, motioning Rose to a charming half-bath. “Your room should be all the way down this hall, and then take a right. Your room is the second door.” Rose thanked her, happy to finally have some peace.

\--

            Rose stood out on her balcony, taking in the nice breeze the night air gave her. She had changed into a silky, red and gold robe that was waiting for her in the closet with a note that had her name on it. She leaned on the edge, looking out at the garden that was at the back of the house. Despite her comments from earlier, Rose truly felt the place was amazing and gorgeous.

            She sighed happily to herself, having never felt as relaxed as this in her whole life. She took a sip of her tea that was brought up to her; she could get used to this luxurious life. She breathed in the smell of her tea, strawberries and a pleasant bitterness, when her thoughts were interrupted by a door closing behind her. Assuming it was Arabella, since the balcony was connected to both of their rooms, she turned around with a smile and a cup of tea extended for her. The smile and arm dropped as soon as she saw who it was though, Loki. She set the extra cup to the side.

            He was in casual wear, black pants and an open, long sleeved green shirt, with his hair tasseled. Seeing that he just came out of Arabella’s room looking like that made Rose blush slightly. But, despite his relaxed appearance, his face was turned up into a scowl.

            “We need to talk,” Loki said, leaning against the balcony, a good few feet away from her. Before he could say another word, Rose started talking in a rush.

            “I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have been listening. I was just lost, I didn’t really hear all that mu-”. She was cut off when Loki held up his hand, stopping her.

            “Let me make this perfectly clear. You will forget everything you saw and everything you _heard,_ okay? I do not want Arabella knowing about any of this, let alone my idiot brother or anyone else finding out,” Loki said, glaring daggers at her.

            “I wasn’t planning on telling anyone, I promise,” Rose stuttered out, shaking her head.

            “Good, then we’re done here,” Loki said, turning away. Rose wasn’t sure why, but her hand shot out, grabbing on to his shoulder to stop him.

            “Wait, if you’re not going to tell anyone, not even your own girlfriend, you’re going to have to speak with someone about all this. A lot has happened in these last few weeks, and I know I’m the last person you want to see, but I’m here if you need to talk,” Rose said, hoping to ease some of the hatred he had for her when he paused. But, then Loki smacked her hand off him, only turning his head slightly to look at her.

            “Do not misunderstand, mudblood. I do not want your pity and I do not want to talk with you, ever,” he spat out, leaving for good this time. As he shut the door behind him, Rose could only stare at the spot with a shocked expression.

No one had called her a mudblood in a long time. It made her feel angry and shameful, having to suppress the urge to throw her tea cup at the door Loki had just left through. Instead, she went back to her guest room, slamming the door behind her. She went to lay on the bed, ready for this vacation break to be over.


	3. The Beginning Kill

_Thank you to everyone who has been reading so far and for the three that have given kudos! Please review/comment!! Whether it is good, bad, or even just an emoji, it would bring me so much joy!_

\--

            Once winter break was over, Rose truly kept her distance from Loki. She avoided him the same way he was ignoring her. However, in this aspect, she was staying away from Arabella as well. Which, Arabella eventually noticed and tracked Rose down. One morning, while Rose was eating breakfast in the Main Hall, Arabella joined her at the Gryffindor table, pushing into her softly to get her to move over.

            “I haven’t seen you in forever. First, Loki has no time for me, and now you. What is going on?” Arabella asked, scrunching up her face. Rose was in the middle of finishing her porridge, so she took her time swallowing to think of a lie.

            “Well… I’ve been so busy with homework and I thought to give you and… Loki some time to spend together,” Rose said, stumbling over the words. “What do you mean Loki has no time for you?” Arabella sighed dramatically, pushing back her long, brown hair.

            “He’s just been very distant lately, I don’t know. We still hang out, but it’s mostly to make out. I want to actually go on a date or something. Get to know each other,” she said, pouting in her seat. Rose tried not to look uncomfortable, attempting to be empathetic to her best friend.

            “Well, Hogsmeade is this weekend. Maybe you guys can go there,” Rose said, patting her friend on the shoulder. Arabella shrugged sadly, obviously wanting more. Just then, the morning mail arrived, with multiple owls flying through the air and packages dropping from the sky. The Daily Prophet and a letter dropped in front of Rose, almost landing on her food if she hadn’t moved it quick enough. Upon seeing the letter, Rose’s face fell into an annoyed look.

            “I would have never bought an owl for my mom if I’d known she was going to send me stuff every day,” Rose mumbled, picking up the letter. She read it quickly, surprised by its contents and her eyes opening wide.

            “What does it say?” Arabella asked, leaning in close to see. “Is she sending you more care packages? Tell her I want more mars bars; muggle candy is my favorite.” Rose set the letter down, sighing softly.

            “My oldest sister is engaged and getting married next year. To the Prime Minister’s grandson. And I’m a bridesmaid,” Rose said, her face deadpan, massaging her temple. “God, I really don’t want to go. Grace hates me, I know my mom forced her to include me.”

            “But to the Prime Minister’s grandson? I bet it’s going to be big and beautiful, I’m sure they have money to really party,” Arabella said, trying to lighten the mood.

            “Yeah, unlike my family,” Rose muttered, pushing the letter aside to grab the Daily Prophet. She paused though when she saw the headliner for the front page:

**A MUGGLE-BORN WITCH MURDERED WITH THREE MUGGLE FAMILY MEMBERS IN LONDON.**

            The picture showed a semi-attached, two-story brick house, with a picket fence in the front and shrub hedges wrapping around the rest of the home. The place was partially damaged, with both front windows blown out and burnt spots in the hedges and brick. The front door was completely gone, giving the viewer some sight of the living room. The picture moved around the house, showcasing the destruction. The hippogriff wind vane was twirling at high speed, indicating that a storm was soon to come to this destination when the photograph was taken.

            Rose snatched up the newspaper, quickly reading the article. It told of a middle age witch visiting her muggle brother and his wife and child. During their dinner, the front door was blown open and the attackers immediately killed the muggle family. The witch was able to escape to outside the house in an attempt to flee and then fight back but was over powered. The article continued, stating an investigation was ongoing at the moment, but the attack was similar to ones that were going on across Europe. The writer stated they suspected the group calling themselves “Death Eaters’ were behind the invasion.

            Rose dropped the newspaper back on to the table, fear running through her thoughts and body. Arabella did not stop to ask Rose what she had read, instead grabbing the front page and read quickly.

            “What did I say before Winter Break? What are the Aurors doing?! They need to catch these crazy people!” Arabella almost shouted, getting angry and scared all at once. She looked over at her friend, sensing her fear as well. She grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

            “It’ll be okay, Rose. You’re safe here. Hogwarts is one of the safest possible places to be, it’ll be okay,” Arabella repeated. Rose nodded, coming out of her own thoughts slowly.

            “Plus,” Arabella continued. “You’re with Thor, right? Is there a more powerful wizard to be with?” Rose’s frown deepened.

            “I’m not so sure…” Rose said, leading off when she saw the person they were talking about walk through the door. Both of them watched him walk over to his friends, all laughing together almost instantly.

“I’ll talk to you later.” Rose got up and went over to Thor, leading him out of the Main Hall.

\--

            Since finding out what he was, Loki had been spending even more time in the library. He never knew there were so many different types of giants, figuring that just knowing giants were a race was enough for him back in the day. There were Storm Giants, Fire Giants, Mountain Giants, and even Ice Giants. They all lived in different areas depending on their need for weather and agriculture, with Frost Giants living in mostly unpopulated parts of northern Europe, such as Norway, Sweden, and Finland.

            Upon seeing pictures of these creatures, he cringed but a pleasant shiver also went down his spine, seeing the resemblance immediately. He flexed his hand instinctively, opening and closing it. He wasn’t going to transform while at Hogwarts, he knew better, but the thought had occurred to him. He dropped it back into his lap and continued reading.

            He read about the Casket of Ancient Winters, with textbooks’ stating it was a weapon and relic that ancient Frost Giants created to further their expansion of territory and resources. The relic was taken from them decades ago and was relocated to a muggle museum in Norway before it was stolen. The casket is useless to muggles and even wizards but can be a deadly force of nature in the hands of any creature with Frost Giant blood.

            Knowing that such a powerful weapon that only he could use was within his reach made him smirk and tucked that information into the back of his mind. He made a mental note to move it later on, to somewhere he would only know. He also wondered though if the professors at Hogwarts had taken the relic to be stored at a safer location or if it was here for a more important reason.

            Once he learned all he could about the giants, he went in search of any family related to them. Any that talked about having Frost Giant in their blood or even using the monsters as their family cress. However, his search ended fruitlessly. He could not say he was surprised, not very many wizarding families wanted to be known as half-bloods.

            His investigation came to an end when he could no longer find any new information. It frustrated him to no end, but what else could he do? He tried letting go, deciding he’ll ask his mother when this year was over and he could talk to her in private, something he should have done in the beginning of this fiasco. Instead, he threw himself into his school work, which he was desperately behind on.

            Thankfully, Arabella was constantly looking for time with him, so they studied together and snogged in the Ravenclaw common room. It was during one of their actual studying sessions that she talked him into going to Hogsmeade to grab some ingredients for their classes and to go on their first official date.

            It was during their exit from a store called Dogweed and Deathtrap, which sold dragon manure that Arabella needed for Herbology, that Loki realized it was Valentine’s day weekend. Near the shop was Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop, which displayed multiple heart decorations, pink and red pastries, and little cupid’s flying around the entrance. It was a popular spot among Hogwarts student couples, especially during this time of year.

            Realizing he had messed up, he quickly conjured a bouquet of red roses and a box of chocolates, holding them behind his back.

            “Where would you like to go next?” Arabella asked, looking up from her list of supplies. He quickly pushed the roses and chocolates into her arms, flashing her a smile.

            “Oh!” Arabella exclaimed, a smile breaking out from her face. “These are beautiful! And you remembered my love of candy! Here I thought you had forgotten.”

            “I would never forget,” Loki lied, smiling back at her. “I apologize for being so distracted lately, I’m going to try and make it up to you.” Arabella threw her arms around Loki’s neck, giving him multiple pecks on the cheek.

            “You’re the sweetest! Here, I’ll buy us lunch as my gift to you. Let’s go to the Three Broomsticks, I’m starving,” Arabella said, pointing in the direction of the pub. Loki nodded, still smiling. Despite how he’d been feeling lately, alone and unsure of who he really is, it was nice to know his girlfriend was by his side. It took the edge off of his shoulder, even a little.

            The couple headed into the pub, with the place being crowded, somewhat foggy, and filled with loud noise. With little space, they were placed at the bar, ordering fish and chips and butterbeer for the both of them. While eating, they made small talk, mostly about their classes, when suddenly the wizard behind Loki bumped into him, sloshing his firewhisky over his shoulder.

            “Watch where you’re pouring that,” Loki snapped, attempting to brush off the stench of alcohol off his robe. The wizard hiccupped, frowning in Loki’s direction, not completely seeing him, then turned back to the conversation he was having with two other wizards.

            “How rude! You’re a student, he should know better than to spill alcohol all over you!” Arabella said, fuming. Loki shrugged it off, clearly irritated, but wanting to get back to his lunch. The two ate in silence, with Arabella continuously looking over his shoulder to listen to the group next to them, glaring, while Loki picked at his chips.

            “Like Ah we sayin’, Ah don’ think it be a bad thin’ that this Dark Lord is killin’ off these mudbloods. It helps clean the wizardin’ world a little, makin’ sure they know their place,” the wizard said, clearly drunk, while his company added a “Here, here!” as a response. Arabella slammed her hands down on to the table top, startling Loki who had barely heard the conversation. It also got the attention of a few people around them.

            “Are you so bigoted that you are promoting the deaths of thousands of muggles and muggle-borns to make sure they can stay at the bottom of our society?” Arabella yelled at them, walking around Loki to face the group. The three wizards glared at her, then the one closest to Loki turned to him.

            “Ye might want to keep ye witch in line,” he slurred, which made Arabella see red. She pulled out her wand, standing in a fighting stance. The three wizards quickly did the same, with spells going back and forth quickly. Loki jumped up, barely registering what was happening, but knowing he needed to be by Arabella’s side.

            He jumped in front of Arabella’s, throwing out a counter-curse just in time. However, despite how intoxicated the three wizards were, it was still a three on two fight, with the couple spending most of their time throwing out counter spells. Loki grabbed Arabella by the wrist, pulling her close and behind him slightly as he continued to defend, hoping to buy some time until the fighting ceased.

            However, it was during this time a stinging hex hit Loki in the shoulder, causing him to curse loudly and be pushed back. He glared at the wizards in front of him, instinctively flexing his left hand and squeezing Arabella’s wrist in the other. His power surged through him, with Loki only realizing it when Arabella screams out in pain. He quickly lets go of her, still facing the wizards, when staff was finally able to get through the massive amount of people crowding around them.

            He then turns back to Arabella, seeing her holding her wrist in pain on her knees. Loki rushes over, casting _focillo_ to warm her up. Once Arabella’s pain subsides slightly, he helps her to her feet slowly.

            “What happened?” she asks, still gripping her wrist.

            “They must have cast some kind of curse, I’m not sure,” Loki says quickly, keeping his eyes on her reddening wrist.

            “I didn’t see or hear anything… But what else could it have been?” she asks, mostly talking to herself at the end. Loki pulls her close, guiding her out of the pub and rubbing her shoulders to keep her warm. His mind races as they walked back to Hogwarts together. This was the first time his Frost Giant powers had come into contact with another person, which in turn, he hurt Arabella.

            Truthfully, he wanted to push her away when he was holding her close as they walked, afraid of himself around her. But, he knew that it would be suspicious, so he stayed as he was. He made minimal small talk on the way back, keeping a calm façade and comforting exterior, but his thoughts were going crazy from the events of the afternoon.

He felt ashamed and angry at himself, he should have known better, he should have stayed calm. But, worst of all, he felt more alone than ever. The few times people had seen what he can truly do, he had frightened or hurt them. He knew for sure he would have to stay clear of Arabella until he got himself under better control.

\--

            Rose bit on her thumb nail, deep in her thoughts, conflict running through her head. Her mouth tasted of fresh nail polish, but the chemical flavor was ignored. Arabella had told her about her trip to Hogsmeade, her triumph with some prejudice wizards, and lastly, her battle wound she had obtain during fight. When she had described how she got it to her, Rose froze, her mind going crazy with what Loki did and how he lied to Arabella. Throughout the rest of their conversation that night, Rose was tense and angry, unsure if she should tell her friend about Loki or not.

            Finally, they parted ways, with Rose realizing late into the night she had forgotten all of her notes and homework assignments from Defense Against the Dark Arts class that afternoon. So, with her head continuing to spin, she made her way back to the classroom to retrieve her things.

            She knocked on the door, not bothering to wait for an answer before walking in. Heading to her seat quickly, she searched for her things, but found nothing. Sighing, she went towards the professor’s office, figuring he must have grabbed it and put it in there.

            Before being able to knock and head in, she heard a slam from the other side of the door, completely gaining her attention and snapping her out of her thoughts. She suddenly heard a man yelling, which she recognized as Professor Yaxley, and stuff clattering to the floor. Stepping forward cautiously, she peaked into the stained-glass window on the door.

            Behind the door, Professor Yaxley was shuffling through his desk, throwing things left and right, trying to find whatever he was looking for. It was then Rose heard another voice, which directed her attention towards a mirror that was placed on a chair in the corner. There was a head in the mirror, but, from where Rose was, it was difficult to make out any details besides a dark exterior.

            “Forget your stupid elixir! We have more pressing matters to discuss!” the person in the mirror shouted. Professor Yaxley turned around towards the mirror fast, glaring, which had Rose stepping back, stopping herself from gasping. While the stained-glass had stopped her from noticing sooner, when he turned around into the one clear view, she could see that he had rough, blue skin, and blood red eyes.

            “Yes! Matters that you and your group caused!” Rose heard him shout. The voices broke out into an argument, however, Rose could no longer understand them since she was fast walking to the exit. She left the classroom and practically ran back to the Gryffindor common area. Once there, she let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, glad that for once she had not been found out about. She needed to stop eavesdropping on people, especially dangerous people.

            She realized she never got her homework or her notes back, which was what her weekend plans were, but she no longer cared. She would just go back tomorrow to retrieve them, during hours she knew her teacher was not stalking around as a monster. At the thought of Professor Yaxley being part Frost Giant, Rose started biting her thumb nail again.

A new conflict was on her mind, and, as usual, it seemed to involve a certain obnoxious Slytherin. While she had no idea if Professor Yaxley was his father, or even a relative, should she tell Loki about him? She wasn’t sure, so she continued in thought while her freshly painted nails suffered.


	4. The Prophecy

            Rumors spread throughout Hogwarts about Thor Borson getting back together with Jane Foster, with multiple different versions about how they became an item once again. One had Thor cheating on the muggle-born Gryffindor behind her back, another saying that she just randomly broke up with him. But, most knew that Thor had simply proved his point to Jane, dumped Rose Bennet, and earned Jane back.

            Rose did not really care about the rumors, with more important things going on in her head, but Arabella would not leave her alone about it.

            “These people need to mind their own business! I’m sure it was mutual break up, right? And, Thor would have never cheated on you!” Arabella said, patting her friend on the shoulder. Rose suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, not understanding why people thought they were a real couple in the first place. Her and Thor had never even held hands in public, let alone kissed.

            “I’m fine, the rumors don’t bother me,” Rose said, trying to eat her dinner. Arabella patted her shoulder again.

            “Sure they don’t, sweetie, that’s the spirit,” Arabella said. “By the way, you really need to stop biting your nails when you get upset. It’s unsanitary.” Arabella made a face. Rose wanted to snap at her that she wasn’t stressed from breaking up with Thor, but rather his brother. She hadn’t stopped thinking about Professor Yaxley and his connection to Loki.

            Getting tired of Arabella’s constant attention and pity, she excused herself from dinner early and headed back to the Gryffindor common area. However, she decided half way through the trip back to stop somewhere first.

            Finding the room again became a more difficult task than Rose thought, none of the rooms were open or had a blue glow from the other side. She had to open each, individual door with an unlocking charm. Finally, she found it.

            “ _Alohomora,_ ” Rose muttered, opening the door to reveal the casket in the same place as she had last seen it. Walking in, she also felt the same chill, but she had on her robes this time, hugging them close. She pulled up a chair and sat down next to this mysterious object.

            While she wanted to know more about it, and about Loki’s family history, she had stopped herself from looking through the library. She continuously told herself she did not care, about this casket, or Loki. He was just a rude, pompous git that happened to be dating her best friend.

            So, why did she come here? Why was she even thinking about telling him what she had seen? What did it matter to _her_? She didn’t have the answer to those questions, so, instead, she stared into the casket’s blue swirls.

            She stayed there for a long time, just staring and entranced by it. She had not come any closer to her decision that night when she finally left. So, she decided to come the next night as well. While finding the place was easier, her heart sank slightly in disappointment when she saw the casket was missing the next day.

            She looked around the room, hoping maybe someone had moved it somewhere else in there. But, no such luck. She pushed that her disappointment was from the hope of this casket helping her with her decision. Defeated, she headed back to her room.

            She needed to get a grip on herself and make a decision. What did it matter if she told him or not? Her life would not change. It really was not her problem. But, she felt massively guilty, and she had no idea why. Loki was an awful person, to her and to others around her. He lied, deceived, and caused harm.

            However, Rose knew that he was also trying to find himself in a world that was turned upside down. He was coping in maybe the only way he knew how. Not only was he adopted but he found out he was magically inclined in ways others around him did not understand. Rose could relate to this, being a muggle-born witch. Though, when she found out, it was a blessing. To Loki, it seemed to be more of a curse.

            The next day, she finally took a deep breath and went into the library, knowing Loki would be there during this time of the afternoon. Finding the courage that her house was known for, she went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned, realized it was her, glared and turned back around to look through the book shelves.

            “Loki, I need to talk to you about something,” Rose said, somewhat irritated about being blown off so quickly. Loki continued to ignore her, scouting away to search through the shelves in the direction away from her. Rose huffed and continued after him, not letting up.

            “Loki, this is important. I’m only going to say this once, so you need to listen,” Rose said. When he continued to ignore her, picking up a book and heading towards a table, Rose jumped in front of him. She placed her hands on her hips and glared back at him.

            “Loki, listen to me!” she hissed, gaining his full attention.

            “Fine! What do you want?” he sneered back at her. Happy to be in his spotlight, she gestured to the chair he was heading towards. He sat down with a thump, clearly annoyed. Rose sat down next to him before starting her tale.

            “Okay, so I’ll make this quick so we don’t have to talk to each other long,” Rose started. “The other night I forgot my homework in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, so I went back to get it. When I got there, it wasn’t anywhere to be found, so I made my way to Professor Yaxley’s office. I figured that he must have taken it-” She was cut off with a long sigh from Loki.

            “Only you could start off with a sentence saying you’ll be quick and then ramble on for hours,” Loki said, leaning his arm on to the table and placing his head on his fist. Rose bristled.

            “You don’t need to interrupt me. Okay, okay, I’ll get to the point. When I went over to Professor Yaxley’s office, I found him destroying his room looking for something. He was talking to someone in a two-way mirror and when he turned around, he was blue!” Rose popped her hands in a dramatic fashion. Loki stared at her as if she lost her mind.

            “What on earth are you talking about?”

            “Professor Yaxley! He was blue and he had red eyes. Loki, I think he’s either your father or a relative, or something. I’m not sure, but I do know what I saw. He looked just like you… when you change.” Loki sucked in a breath so fast, Rose was worried he would choke on air. He got up suddenly and left, not waiting around for her to say anything or follow him.

            Rose figured that he must have finally understood her. She had done her part, she should not care what he did or what happened next. Though, in the back of her mind, she hoped everything worked out for him.

\--

            Loki had become a creature of habit, going to both the library and the room with the casket every day. Even though he had not been able to find out any more on the Frost Giants than what he previously learned, he still kept on it. He hoped he would find something on someone that was like him, if only to gain some knowledge of control.

            However, he had no such luck. He had been avoiding Arabella as much as he could without her thinking they were no longer together. He eliminated their studying sessions, taking to only having every other meal together and not for very long. They made small talk and barely had any physical contact, with Loki staring at her healing wrist every time an urge came up.

            He was not sure why he cared about their relationship so much. He had plenty of girlfriends before, each one as beautiful as Arabella. However, this seemed different. He figured it must be connected to this new discovery about himself and his need to connect to someone. He just did not want to lose her, not right now, not when he needed to cling on to this relationship as an anchor to a life before becoming a monster. Even if it meant lying and deceiving her to keep her his. He needed at least one stability.

            When he went to the room that held the Casket of Ancient Winters, instead of soothing him, it mostly just frustrated him. He had all this power, but barely any knowledge on how to even use it. The worst part, Loki knew Odin had multiple answers to his questions, but had refused to tell him.

            His ‘father’ had been distant from him for a long time, Loki would even trace it back to when he was sorted into house Slytherin. Finding out that he was adopted just made Loki’s mind jump to the fact that Odin must have known his blood father, who was also in Slytherin at one point, and hated him for it. Odin must see his father every time he looks at him, especially in the green and silver uniform.

            Being adopted also sheds some light on the favoritism that is bestowed on to Thor. Despite his brother constantly running to trouble and fighting, along with being dimwitted, he was always treated like a king. He could only guess back in the day that Odin must have seen his younger self in Thor, but Loki knew better now.

            Between his contemplation of his family and Arabella, he had not thought about Rose since Winter Break, when he pushed her away. That was, until he found her in the room with the Casket of Ancient Winters. When he went to see it one night, he found the door adjacent. Worried someone had found his only connection to his past, he turned the corner slowly, only to find Rose sitting by it.

            From Loki’s point of view, she seemed cold and out of place. Pulling her robe close, she seemed lost in thought and unaware of his presence. He left the room, but stayed nearby, waiting for her to leave. It felt like hours, but eventually she did. He made work quickly, moving the casket out of there and into his bedroom, hiding it in one of his chest, wrapped in blankets. He felt like this ancient relic deserved better treatment, but he had few options right now.

            He went back the next night to see Rose go back into the room, searching through it to find the Casket of Ancient Winters, just as he suspected. It infuriated him for multiple different reasons. He did not understand why she had started coming to his spot, where _his_ family relic was; she had no right to be intruding. She left fast that night.

            It also angered him because after that, she was on his mind the rest of the night. Loki did not understand the game she was playing, acting like she cared about him at his home. It gave him pause when she offered her help, but she couldn’t have meant it, not really. Even if she had, he had put a stop to it quickly. Thankfully, she finally got the hint and was leaving him alone. But, now she was going to a place she knew only him and her were aware of. Did she have some weird infatuation with him?

            Not that he could blame her, he was known as a heart breaker at Hogwarts, with flirtation skills to match his good looks. But, he had known from the first day of school her attraction was elsewhere. He heard the rumors, with the muggle-born and his brother finally separating. He had no doubt that his brother must have ended it.

            If not attraction, then he guessed that she must have some ulterior motive, probably debating about turning him in to the Headmaster. Not that he was doing anything that mischievous, but he would rather not have anyone else knowing about his genes. At that thought, he was glad for his movement of the casket.

            Rose was still on his mind when he went to the library the next day. So, when it was her who wanted to talk to him, he was even more off-put than usual. Finally pushing her to get to the point of his useless conversation, she said something that would change his life forever.

            “…Loki, I think he’s either your father or a relative, or something. I’m not sure, but I do know what I saw. He looked just like you… when you change.” His mind went crazy, taking a sharp intake of breath. He did not care what other information she might have had, he just got up and left, his movements on auto mode as he made his way to the DADA classroom.

            When he got to the door, however, he stopped himself. He needed to think about this, sit on it for a while. Rose could be messing with him and he could be revealing himself to a professor for no reason. There could also be other explanations for what Rose saw, if she was telling the truth.

\--

            Loki pondered his thoughts while sitting in Divination class. He was paired with one of his Slytherin classmates, but he didn’t talk much or contribute to the discussion on what the leaves left in their tea cup meant. Sensing his preoccupation, his classmate turned to another table, talking with them.

            Loki was awoken from his thoughts when the teacher, Professor Velez, known around school as just Heimdall, stopped right in front of him and picked up his cup. Loki’s face was neutral when he looked up, attempting not to show his dislike and lack of conviction about the subject of knowing the future.

            “And, what do you see here, Mr. Borson?” the professor asked. Loki glanced at the cup, trying to recall what his book said about the leaves all clumping together into a ball, maybe an acorn.

            “Something about gold, I believe. And windy weather?” Loki tried. Professor Velez shrugged and placed the cup down.

            “I’m not a fan of this kind of prediction, but it is part of the curriculum,” he said. “I prefer other methods.”

            “And what might those be, Professor?” Loki asked, trying to make conversation, though he regretted his inquiry when the Professor placed his hand on Loki’s shoulder. While Loki leaned back, Heimdall’s already yellow eyes became a full gold glow. However, the experience did not last long, with Heimdall’s hand jumping off him almost immediately. The demeaner he gave off before changed into something more serious.

            Heimdall had on multiple occasions used his divination abilities on many people, including students. He enjoyed telling them exciting experiences they were to have, along with decreasing any anxieties they might have with school or relationships. But, this was the first time he hesitated on telling a prediction. Loki saw the hesitation.

            “What did you see?” Loki whispered, leaning forward with interest. Heimdall stared at him for a moment before speaking, his face emotionless.

            “I’m not sure if you are aware of this, but I have known your father for a great many years. His friendship is one of the few I hold dear,” Professor Velez said. “I have kept his secrets, and him mine.” As he said this, Loki swore a shine glazed over his yellow eyes.

            Loki leaned back, irritation crawling under his skin. He knew Odin had allies in many places, including the academy where his sons went. But, he did not know about Heimdall. Not that Loki practically cared, a washed up, old seer was of no interest to him. However, he still wanted to know what the old man had seen.

            “I did not know,” Loki started. “My father is busy most of these days and we do not talk much. Though, I’d be happy to say hello for you next time.” Heimdall frowned, continuing to stare at him as if he was trying to find something within him. Loki was becoming increasingly inpatient.

            “Speaking of things I do not know, what did you see in my future?” Loki asked, once again, trying to smile and make light of the conversation, but it came out more forced. Heimdall cocked his head to the side, thinking, not taking his eyes off him.

            “Are you sure you want to know?” he asked. Loki nodded eagerly.

“I saw a darkness walking over you, leading you down a place that will destroy many. A weapon of immense power is held in your hand. While determined and mourning, you are relieved to have finally found what you have been searching for.”

Loki’s eyes widened as the bell rang, singling for class to end. Heimdall walked away then, finally taking his eyes off him. His classmates hurried around him, with Loki moving in slow motion, processing what he had heard. What weapon could he possibly want that badly? His thoughts were interrupted by Heimdall once again.

“It’s best to move along to your next class. Try not to think about the future for too long, Mr. Borson. I’m going to tell you what I tell every student whom I see the future for. Take it with a grain of salt, nothing is ever permanent, and every second is anew.” With that last word, Loki got up and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know things are moving slowly, but next chapter really starts to pick up! Now that all the set up is done, we can finally move forward! Thank you to all who has read and please fav/comment!


	5. The Father-Son Talk

            As the days passed, Loki found himself being advanced by Rose on more than one occasion, with her attempts of small talk doing nothing to hide her eyes screaming of inquiries about Professor Yaxley. When Monday came, and Loki was walking to DADA class, Rose ran up next to him, smiling kindly.

            “So, did you finish the essay on defense charms? I found it be very interesting, I wonder if they’ll show up in our O.W.L.s,” Rose said. Loki stopped abruptly, turning to face her.

            “ _No_ , I haven’t asked him yet,” Loki said, giving her a look of annoyance.

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I was just making conversation.”

            “Please, I’ve made up better lies in my sleep,” Loki sneered, walking away from her and continuing into the classroom. He heard her “ _hmph_ ” behind him. In a way, he did appreciate what she told him, but he wanted Rose to disappear from his mind and sight, like she did after the Winter Break. Taking his seat, he was approached by a calm, unreadable Professor Yaxley.

            “I need to speak to you after class, it is at the upmost importance,” Professor Yaxley said, glancing down at him before walking away. When he turned back around, Rose, who sat in front of him, swung around, attempting to look like she hadn’t just been listening. Glaring, he tried to concentrate on his notes. However, nervous about conversing with a potential family member and annoyed at Rose’s intrusiveness, Loki was barely able to concentrate on class; at one point he froze his quill.

            Once class was over, Loki packed up last, looking like he was taking his time. Making sure everyone had left, including Rose, Loki made his way up to the Professor’s desk. Professor Yaxley waved him into his office, securing the lock as Loki sat down. Neither said anything for a few minutes, with Loki wondering why he had even been called in if he wasn’t going to talk.

            “…I was going to wait a little longer to have this conversation with you, but it can no longer be pushed aside,” Professor Yaxley said, breaking the silence. Loki stayed quiet.

            “Let’s start at the beginning, shall we? I am Professor Laufey Yaxley, but you can call me father. But, I am guessing you already know that,” he said, sitting down across from Loki. Loki gazed up at him, not giving away any surprise or emotion.

            “I’ll take that as a yes. So, I’m sure you have some questions? Out with them before we get started,” Laufey said, folding his hands in front of him. Loki, slighting annoyed with being addressed like this, but also eager to finally have months’ worth of questions answered, rushed out multiple inquiries at once.

            “How do you control these powers? What percentage of Frost Giant are we? Who is my mother? Why did you abandon me-”? Loki was caught off by Laufey’s hand going up in the air.

            “One at a time, I can only answer so fast.”

            “Fine,” Loki said through gritted teeth. He decided to get the most difficult one to ask out of the way. “Why did you _abandon_ me?”

            “First off, I did not abandon you. Your mother is to truly blame for it, the mudblood used a love potion on me while we were at Hogwarts. Once I was free, I left her, unaware of your existence,” Laufey said, waving his hand, as if brushing away the question as if it was merely nothing. Loki waited for more, but when he did not continue, Loki asked another one.

            “Who is my mother? My _real_ mother?”

            “She’s not important, next question.”

            “These powers, what all can we do? How do you control them properly?”

            “Ah, yes, finally. We come from a long line of ancient wizards and witches in Norway that formed an alliance with the Frost Giants. Our family used to be a proud, powerful one. However, the magical government in most parts of the world took rights away from magical creatures, including giants of any kind, whether they are part wizard or not. We were hunted for generations, having to hide and use other means of concealment.

            “We can do most of what normal Frost Giants are capable of, ice creation, manipulation. As I’m sure you’ve noticed, our appearance is very similar as well, though our height and body structure are vastly different.”

            “Yes, I noticed the change whenever I touched the casket,” Loki interjected, wanting answers he did not already have. Laufey suddenly gave him a cool smile.

            “Yes, yes, speaking of the Casket of Ancient Winters, I know you must have it. See, that is why I called you here today. Would you kindly return it?” Professor Yaxley asked. Loki’s eyes widened, realizing the real intention of this meeting.

            _Ah, so that’s why he suddenly wanted to talk to me,_ Loki thought. However, if he wanted to play games, Loki could play too.

            “Before that, what did you mean by you were going to wait a little longer before you told me everything? Why are you truly here? You don’t seem too keen on teaching, _Professor_ ,” Loki inquired, meeting his eye and lifting his chin.

            “That is not important right now, if you would please return the-” Loki slammed his hands on the desk and his eyes flashed red; Laufey’s eye twitched with annoyance.

            “I will not be blown off! Why are you here?” Loki repeated, glaring. Laufey glared back for a moment, and then broke it with a small, menacing smile.

            “I see you have taken after me in many ways, even if you’ve been raised by that muggle-loving fool. To be completely frank, I’m on an important mission here at Hogwarts. However, when I heard that one of the Minister’s sons was in Slytherin, even though his hatred for the house is well known, I had to see you for myself. That was when I found you, and you were the spitting image of myself at your age. I left the casket in a room I knew would be on one of your prefect routes, hoping you would be drawn to it. Though, I did not think you would take it for yourself.” Laufey seemed impressed by him, looking at him with more interest than he had before. Loki, too, was more intrigued by this new confession.

            “Mission? What mission?” Loki asked, though, he was also wondering what his interest in his ‘father’ meant.

            “I’ve said too much, we’ve only just began to know each other, _son_.” Loki pursed his lips together but did not push this time. He would have to wait it out, gain his trust, to truly understand the reason why he was here. Though, Loki had suspicions that it had to do with the arrival of the dark wizard in Britain.

            “This was lovely, but I must get my next class ready. We should meet up Wednesday, after lunch,” Professor Yaxley proclaimed, standing up and walking towards the door.

            “Why, of course, _father_ ,” Loki sneered, though when he faced him, he gave Laufey a false smile. Heading out of his office, a plan was already forming in Loki’s mind. He just needed a few more answers first.

            “And, don’t forget bring back the casket,” Laufey called after him.

\--

            After quickly scarfing down Wednesday’s lunch, Loki reluctantly brought back the Casket of Ancient Winters to the DADA classroom. He was not happy to part with it; however, he did not see a way out of giving it up. Though, he wasn’t going to come out without answers first.

They meet in Professor Yaxley’s office again, with no one else the wiser. Loki sat down first, putting the wrapped-up casket on top of the desk. Laufey smiled, sitting as well, and reached out his hand to grab it, but Loki was faster. His hand shot up and grasped it, eying his father with annoyance.

“You will be answering some of my questions before you can have it back,” Loki said. “What kind of mission are you on? Who are you working for?”

Professor Yaxley lowered his hand, his face blank. He felt the distrust in the air around them. Loki pushed forward once again.

“You know, as the son of the Minister of Magic and a prefect at Hogwarts, I am a valuable source of knowledge. Whatever you are planning on doing here, I would gladly assist.” Laufey smiled slightly, though it did not reach his eyes.

“How… helpful. Odin has truly raised a wonderful boy,” Laufey said. Loki scoffed.

“Odin isn’t even aware he has two sons, I will give him no credit on my behalf. He cast me out of his sight long ago,” Loki sneered, looking away.

“Oh?” Laufey inquired.

“He has barely seemed to notice my presence ever since I was chosen for Slytherin,” Loki confessed. Laufey’s smile widened.

“You truly are my son. I was also in Slytherin when I attended Hogwarts. Try not to take offence, Odin is a twit, using his power to defend mudbloods and muggles, not actually doing anything for the greater good. Indeed, when there are wizards like ourselves out there, that are pure of blood, are being prayed on, the Ministry of Magic has done nothing to help.”

Loki did not comment on the fact that he was, technically, a half-blood; even more so, they had creature in their genes. Laufey continued with his rant for a few more minutes, mostly talking to himself, with Loki listening closely. Laufey finally stopped, looking up at Loki, as if realizing he was there.

“I apologize, on the subject of the Wizarding World’s current laws, I go on a certain tangent.”

“I understand, only just recently aware of the circumstances I am under. However, it brings a lot of things into a new light,” Loki explained, nodding. Laufey gazed at him, thinking.

“I’m assuming you’ve heard of the Dark Lord that has newly laid ground in the United Kingdom?” Laufey asked, assessing him.

“I have. I actually heard of him before that, he’s been to a couple of countries in Europe,” Loki said, not missing a beat. “While these killing might seem extreme to others, I think it’s a good way to get the attention of those with a higher power to listen to reason.”

Laufey nodded along, grinning.

“Yes, yes, I agree... You know, with such enlightened thinking, I maybe could use your assistance in this current matter after all. What would you say to having lunch with me every few days?” Laufey asked. Loki smiled genially, accepting the offer.

Finally, he pushed the casket forward with reluctance. He did not trust Laufey, whether he was his father or not. There were too many questions and factors in the mist, but if Loki was good at anything, it was lying and putting on a good show.

\--

            Rose was happy to see Loki finally getting to talk to Professor Yaxley after this Monday Defense Against the Dark Arts class, even if he was not the one to initiate it. She wasn’t sure why she kept thinking of Loki, wondering how he was doing, what they were discussing.

            ‘ _I’m just really curious, that’s all,_ ’ she thought. ‘ _It’s not like I actually care if he’s doing okay or anything. At most, he’s a fellow student and deserves some closer on everything that happened._ ’

            She didn’t bother him after class, or when she saw him with Arabella the next day. She didn’t talk to him at all and tried to not look at him either. She wanted to give him space, but she also _really_ wanted to know what they discussed. She wanted answers to this mystery, almost as much as Loki himself. However, she kept chanting in her head that it was none of her business, she should not get involved any more than she already was.

            But, despite these thoughts, when she saw Loki depart from the DADA classroom Wednesday afternoon, knowing full well that the fifth years did not have class at this time, she slowed down her pace to Transfiguration. To Rose, he seemed to be beaming with happiness, something she has not seen on his face since before the incident on their prefects scouting. Without realizing it, she had come to a complete halt in the hallway, with those behind her to curse under their breath and zoom around her to get to their classes on time.

            Rose was awoken from her thoughts when Loki’s eyes found her, staring at her with determination and soon walking over to where she was standing. She panicked slightly, feeling she had done something wrong. She shouldn’t have just randomly stopped in the middle of school traffic and stared at him, he wouldn’t like that.

            Rose looked around her, wondering if there was still time to run to class before Loki reached her, but the halls had thinned fast. Loki reached her just as the bell rang, grabbing her elbow lightly, making her jump. He released her just as quickly, but his gaze did not soften when she looked up at him.

            “U-uh… sorry. I wasn’t trying to pry this time, honest!” Rose stammered out, taking a step back. What was she so afraid of? She hadn’t done anything wrong. But, then, why did she feel guilty? Loki continued to stare for a few seconds, but then he looked away and sighed.

            “Why would I think you were spying again? You were on the other side of the hall. Look, I’m not here to yell at you or anything. I wanted to thank you,” Loki said, turning back to her. Rose’s face must have looked suspicious because he quickly retorted. “You don’t have to look surprised!”

            “Well, it’s hard not to be when you come stomping over here looking mad and then all of a sudden thank me,” Rose said, straightening up. She didn’t want to look so timid.

            “I didn’t come stomping over here!” Loki defended. “If you don’t want my thank you, that’s fine. I thought I’d at least try.” He made to turn but Rose grabbed his arm to prevent him. When he looked at her in surprise, she let go, alarmed at herself.

            “N-no, I’ll take the thanks!” she said quickly. “I’m sorry, I just… thought you hated me.”

            “How could I hate you? I don’t know you, or even think about you,” Loki scoffed. For some reason, his comment stung her. She brushed it off, attempting to use this new development to gain some answers.

            “So, did Professor Yaxley talk to you Monday about… you know what?” Rose asked causally, glancing up at him. He replied with a small glare.

            “I will tell you this and only this, since you did not have to go out of your way to talk to me in the library. Professor Yaxley is indeed my father and that’s all you need to know about the subject matter,” Loki said. Rose smiled, despite not truly gaining any new information besides one confirmation.

            “Well, I’m glad I could at least help,” she admitted truthfully.

            “I mean, Professor Yaxley would have come to talk to me whether or not you had said anything. But, even still, it was nice to have some warning first. Again, thank you.” And, then, Loki smiled at her before walking away, radiating with joy once more. Her pulse raised, beating fast in her chest. She barely realized her feet were taking her to class as her cheeks rose into a smile of her own. Why did seeing him smile at her have this affect? She didn’t understand, but it certainly felt nice.

            Her smile fell when she was face to face with Arabella, who in turn was grinning at her. She was waiting for her outside of Transfiguration.

            “What’s with that look on your face?” Arabella inquired, inspecting her. When Rose did not answer, Arabella’s face turned serious. “It wasn’t Thor, was it? I would hope you know better than to walk down that road again.”

            “It wasn’t Thor,” Rose said, shaking her head. Arabella brightened right back up.

            “That’s great then! Who is the lucky man?” Arabella asked. Rose gave her a confused expression. “Oh, please! Don’t give me that look. You had a dreamy expression on your face, plus your cheeks were bright red. You obviously have a new crush!”

            Realization dawned on Rose so fast, she would have given herself whiplash if this wasn’t all in her mind.

            ‘ _No!_ ’ just kept repeating inside her mind. She did not like Loki. Her best friend’s boyfriend. The prick that was constantly rude to her. The guy who called her a _mudblood._ There was no way.

            Rose continued to deny any such crush, to herself and her friend, dodging further questions from Arabella while they sat for class. Thankfully, class had already started when they arrived, so Arabella couldn’t press too long. However, Rose’s mind continued to spin, making it hard to pay attention.

            She didn’t understand what was wrong with her. Did she honestly like that arsehole? She couldn’t. But, having a crush on him would explain why she felt a twist in her stomach around him, why she continued to help him despite not being wanted.

            When they finished, Rose packed up fast, hoping to avoid any more accusations from her friend. But, when she got into the hall, there was an eerie aura and whispers all around. It slowed her pace and brought her to full attention. Seeing another prefect, Natasha Romanoff from Slytherin, talking in hushed tones to another student, Rose tapped her on the shoulder.

            “What’s going on?” she asked. “What’s everyone talking about?”

            “You haven’t heard? Those Death Eaters killed three Ministry workers, two muggle-borns and a pure-blood,” Natasha explained, her face serious. Rose’s eye widened, another shock being thrown at her today.

            The second time in the last two hours, all Rose could think were the words, _oh god no!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Rose finally understood some of her feelings! Some romance, at last! Any guesses on the mission Laufey is on? Also, Natasha plays a key role later on, a few of the other main characters in the Marvel Universe do, which will be introduced as we go through the story.
> 
> I’m sorry this took so long to get out! I’ve been extremely busy with life in general, with little time or energy to write. Also, the first half of this chapter was like pulling teeth, I just didn’t feel like writing. This is also shorter than my previous chapters, which, I’m sorry! Thank you to all those who have given kudos and have read this so far! Please comment and tell me your thoughts, whether good or bad!


	6. The Outing

            Even a week after the murders, there was still an uproar in the Great Hall during dinner, especially from the Gryffindor table. Multiple people were demanding justice for the crimes committed, with many students wanting to go out and do something about the murderers. Thor and the Warriors Three seemed to be the angriest, shouting out at the Headmaster. However, from where Rose could see, Sif seemed to be completely quiet, staring down at her uneaten meal.

            “I heard it was Sif’s father who was one of the people that were killed,” one Gryffindor said.

            “Yeah, he was the pure-blooded wizard. I bet they weren’t expecting to be killed during these times,” a different student said. When they caught Rose looking at them, the quickly changed topics.

            Dinner was rushed, with most of the staff and faculty pushing for students to go back to their dormitories instead of making all this ruckus. Rose and her fellow prefect moved the crowd of Gryffindors back, with shouts of protest heard all the way down the hall. Once everyone was back, it was many hours before the noise level finally died down. Around midnight, Rose was the last one up, finally having some quiet to finish her potions homework.

With it getting close to the end of her fifth year and O.W.L.S coming fast, she was starting to stress. It didn’t help that her mind kept going back to Loki, and then to the deaths of the Ministry workers that was still fresh.

When she finally finished her essay and closed her textbook, she heard voices coming from the male dormitories, along with Sif appearing from the female side, her eyes puffy and red. Rose sat up, hoping to give her condolences to Sif, but Thor cut her off before she had the chance.

“I didn’t think anyone would be up at this hour!” Thor said, grinning at her. Rose felt her cheeks light up slightly, but not nearly as much as before. Rose straightened up, trying to look more professional and sterner.

“What are you all doing up? I might be in a year below, but I am positive there is class tomorrow for sixth years,” Rose said, looking up at Thor, trying not to falter. She noticed they were all fully dressed. However, it was Sif who spoke up.

“Do not interfere, Rose, we are on our way to take revenge,” Sif said, frowning, walking towards the exit, with the others behind her. Despite realizing what they were doing, Rose’s facial expression soften, following them.

“I am so sorry to hear about your father, Sif,” Rose said. Sif’s frown deepened but made no other sign of having heard Rose. “But, I cannot allow you all to leave the dormitories, let alone Hogwarts.” However, before she could stop them, the painting had swung open, with all four of them climbing out. Rose hesitated but climbed out with them after a few seconds.

“You should join us, Rose. These Death Eaters have killed hundreds of muggles, let alone muggle-born wizards and witches, such as yourself, just yesterday,” Thor pipped up, with the Warriors Three joining in with agreements. Rose had to jog slightly to catch up with them. Before she could decline the offer and threaten them with deductions of House points, Rose spotted Loki waiting in the corner of the hallway. His eyes jumped to her instantly.

“Brother!” Thor greeted with a smile. Loki’s eyes moved to glare at him.

“Will you keep your voice down! I’m risking a lot by coming with you all,” Loki sneered. “And, what is _she_ doing here?”

Everyone turned to stare at Rose, then back at Loki.

“She’s joining us on our mission,” Fandral said, stating it like a fact. Before she could deny it, she was interrupted again.

“I guess it’ll be fine, as long as she keeps her head down and no one else joins us,” Loki said, turning around and walking down the hall. The group trailed after him, with Rose pursing her lips, irritated. However, she followed them, not being able to turn around and ignore this rule breaking. They were all quiet until they emerged outside, where six broomsticks stood floating.

Rose quickly realized that there was not one for herself, since she was the extra that tagged along. Maybe she should have gone back when she had the chance. Instead, she lifted her head to look at Sif, hoping she could share with her. But, instead she found Sif looking from her to Thor, with her continued frown still on her face.

“Loki, why don’t you ride with Rose? You seem to know her better than any of us,” Sif said, putting one leg over her broomstick.

“Wha-”

“-I don’t want to go with her-”

“-Loki, don’t be rude! Sif’s right, you’re an experienced flyer, Rose would be safe with you,” Thor said, rising in the air. Before either party could object, the rest of the group was off into the sky. Loki grabbed and hopped onto his broom, mumbling things Rose could only partly understand, such as “He’s on the bloody Quidditch team,” and “Arsehole.” He turned around to glare at her.

“Well? Are you getting on or what?” Loki snapped. Rose glared back, but got onto the floating broom behind him, gripping his shoulders lightly. She had not been on a broomstick since her first year, not at all comfortable with the idea of flight. She couldn’t even name the exact type of broom they were on.

“If you hold on like that, you’re going to fall off,” Loki said, grabbing both of her hands and repositioning them to around his waist. Rose could feel her face going red and she felt a lump in her throat, and she hated herself for it. Though, it didn’t stop her from gripping tighter once they pulled into the night sky.

Rose tried to not look down, afraid of what would happen if she let Loki go.

“S-So, where are we g-going?” Rose asked, attempting to distract herself.

“I heard some of the Slytherin’s talking about where another possible Death Eater attack will be tonight. I’m assuming some of their family members might be with this Dark Lord,” Loki explained. “There is this house in London that we are going to.”

Rose felt that this information was insignificant, and they shouldn’t have relied on it before leaving school grounds. However, she didn’t bring up this issue, instead, she continued to think of conversation as they soared.

“Did you tell Arabella about this outing?” Rose asked, feeling Loki stiffen in front of her.

“No, and she _will not_ find out,” Loki said.

“You won’t tell her about your powers, and you won’t tell her about this. You can’t just continue to keep things from her,” Rose said, glaring at the back of his head. Some confidence was coming back to her.

“It’s none of your business-”

“She’s my best friend! And I know how you hurt her not so long ago at the Three Broomsticks!” Rose snapped back at him, feeling the familiar anger flowing through her again. She had never confronted him about that night, plus it helped keep her thoughts away from her feelings about him.

He did not speak, but Rose felt him giving off vibes of animosity.

‘ _It’s better if he hates me,_ ’ Rose thought. She would rather he treated Arabella better, and it would make stuffing her feelings away easier if she knew that Loki despised her.

Loki just stayed quiet for a few minutes, when suddenly he dipped forward violently. Rose let out a scream, shut her eyes tight, and gripped Loki with so much force, she wondered if she left any bruises. Loki raised the broom handle up at the last second, pushing forward, and then slowing down in an alleyway.

“We’re here,” Loki said, dropping his feet onto the floor, and refusing to look at her. Rose let go of him, opening up her eyes, her hands shaking.

“I hate you,” she mumbled, more to herself, rubbing her hands together to calm them and then pushing her glasses up. Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three were there as well, propping their brooms up on to the wall of the building they were next to.

Loki briskly walked to the front of the group, leading them out and into the sidewalk. He guided them along the street, not looking back to see if they all followed. Rose, being the shortest out of the group, had the hardest time keeping up.

After what felt like hours to Rose, the group finally arrived at a nice, well taken care of two-story home. There were no lights coming from the home, or any sounds; Rose felt like they might have been at the wrong location. They all creeped around the porch, keeping their heads down low. Loki pulled out his wand near the front door and whispered an incarnation. The front door unlocked and opened slightly.

“We need to catch them by surprise,” Loki whispered. “If half the group goes in through the front door, and the rest go in from the back, we can-”

He was cut off as Thor rushed passed him, throwing open the front door until it slammed into the wall. The Warriors Three followed, with Sif right after, but at a much slower pace and a stern look on her face. Rose, however, stayed glued next to Loki, more out of uncertainty than anything else.

Loki breathed heavily, annoyed with his brother’s irrationality. Together, they trailed behind them, guarded, both using their wands as a light source and at full attention. Shouts filled the air, and then sounds of quiet sobbing and pleading could be heard from a room to their left, which looked to be a large, overly dressed sitting room.

Hexes and curses were already being thrown around the room when Loki and Rose arrived. Thor, Volstagg, and Hogun were firing spells off in one corner at two Death Eaters, while Sif and Fandral were crouched behind the coach, using it to shield themselves from the third attacker.

In the corner of the room, next to the fireplace, a muggle family was cowering, hunched over. An older woman was gripping and crying over an unconscious teenage boy, with an elder gentleman holding his wife’s hand, eyes darting around the room.

As Loki strode forward, joining the fight, Rose ran to the family, ducking as a spell flew past her, exploding a vase in the room. She knew she had to get the family out of the line of fire before they were killed. Finally reaching them, she lowered herself to their level and then grabbed the older man’s shirt, trying to get his attention.

Rose directed the family out of the room, with the husband picking up his son, and them rushing out of the house at full speed.

“Don’t let them escape!” Rose heard one of the attacker’s shout.

“Forget about them, these are Hogwarts students! Just kill them!” another yelled.

Rose joined the group back in the sitting room, where Thor and Loki were back to back, blocking and throwing counter-curses. Despite being outnumbered three to seven, the Death Eaters were skilled wizards, while the others were students, not yet trained for battle. However, it did not stop any of them, only strained them in their defense.

A blast struck Fandral in the back, throwing him to the floor unconscious. Sif was next to him in a flash, however, she was hit next. She fell, screaming in pain, blood flowing from her shoulder.

“Sif!” Thor yelled, rage overpowering him. He started firing faster, charging forward to shield the two fallen comrades. Afraid, Rose called out to them.

“I got the family to safety, we need to leave!” Rose yelled, taking a step forward. Loki was the only one to look in her direction, causing him to get hit by a white flash of light in his right arm, dropping his wand. His sleeve destroyed, there was a long, red wound on his upper arm, his left hand gripping it in pain.

The Death Eater who hit him threw back his wand, ready to attack again, Rose ran forward, throwing up her wand to counter him, but was too slow. Instead, she ran head first into Loki, knocking him sideways, but also out of the way of the expulso curse. The curse hit Rose instead, knocking her back into the fireplace, slamming her head on the brick. She heard a crack, and everything went fuzzy.

Attempting to move her body, a sharp pain ran across her skull. She wanted to scream in agony but could only let out a small grunt. Shapes and colors filled her vision, with sounds the only clear dictation of what was occurring. However, even that went after a while, herself slipping into a dreamless darkness as a battle continued to rage around her.

\--

Loki only realized what had happened when he heard the thump of skull on brick. Whipping around, he dove for his wand, defending himself fast, then throwing a curse that paralyzed the Death Eater, dropping on the spot. Loki ran over to Rose, who was slumped over next to the fireplace. He moved close, enough to see that she was still breathing, and sighed in relief.

He picked up Rose, carrying her with one hand on the curve of her back, and the other under both knees. She groaned in his arms, with Loki moving as slow as he could to not cause any more pain, but still in a rush to leave. Stepping in through the doorway, he looked over his shoulder at the rest of the group fighting off the last two Death Eaters.

“Thor! End this!” Loki shouted. Thor nodded once, not looking in his brother’s direction. Thor and Volstagg quickly disarmed the attackers, then used the muggle’s curtains to wrap them together. Hogun was bent over Sif, closing up her wounds on her shoulder, a look of strain on her face.

Loki continued forward, trying to ignore Rose’s grunts and moans.

“It’ll be okay,” he keeps repeating to her, aware of the fact that she had just saved him from the blast. He needs to get her back to Hogwarts, to the Hospital wing, as quickly as possible. It’s when he’s attempting to get on his broom that he sees blood dripping down her face.

“It’ll be okay,” he says again, this time trying to convince himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my shortest chapter yet, but I have to stop here. I finished most of this chapter while on my Honeymoon in California! I’m gonna try and get these chapters out as soon as possible, now that I have the rest of this semester off. If I can, though I have my doubts, I want to finish this story before January, before I have to go back to the student life. We shall see. Again, please comment/fav!! Every comment means the world to me!!


	7. Hazy Insight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter written for while, but I didn't want to post until chapter eight was finished. I hope you all who read enjoy!

Rose became aware of her surroundings twice before she fully awoke in the Hospital Wing. The first was when she was soaring through the air, opening her eyes for a few seconds to see a pale blur, with black hair above her. The second time things became clearer, fully seeing Loki’s face as he maneuvered her through an old, rotting door, her feet going first. She couldn’t see anything as she was pulled inside, but she guessed it was because she was dragged back into unconsciousness right after.

            Finally, she was awakened by the school healer, Madame Temple, laid out in a white bed and light flooding through the windows.

            “Wha… what happened?” Rose croaked out, her throat dry.

            “You and a group friends went off to illegally capture some Death Eaters,” Madame Temple said, using her wand to lift a cup of steaming liquid into Rose’s hands. “You’re lucky you were able to get here so quickly, having a cracked skull is no easy magic to heal, especially after a certain amount of time.” Rose took deep gulps of the drink, liking the taste of sweetness on her tongue.

            The Healer opened her curtains, allowing Rose to see around the Hospital Wing. Sif and Fandral occupied two other beds, both sleeping.

            “It’s late morning, in case you are wondering. No classes for you three today, and you especially will be spending the night tonight,” Madame Temple said, her hands on her hips. “However, I’m sure the Headmaster will want to speak to all of you when he has a chance to come down.” Rose put her cup on the table next to her and nodded, her cheeks heating up from disappointment. She had never broken any rules before, let alone something this important.

            Madame Temple must have seen her how upset she was, as she put her hand on Rose’s shoulder.

            “Don’t get me wrong, I think what you seven did was incredibly stupid,” she said. “But, besides a massive amount of detention and losing practically all of Gryffindor’s, and parts of Slytherin’s, points, all of you will be okay. I’m not a seer, but I highly doubt expulsion is in the future.” Rose smiled at her, happy to be given some comfort.

            Madame Temple then busied herself with attending to the other two in the infirmary, as Rose laid back down in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Flashes of what had happened in the last few hours went through her mind, processing everything. She hoped that all three of the Death Eaters had been captured while she was passed out, and everyone else was okay.

            With the thought of everyone, Loki crossed her mind. Her cheeks burned at the image of being in his arms as he helped her back to Hogwarts, and her throat became dry once again. She felt like a fool for getting caught in that curse, but at least she was able to help Loki.

She quickly shook her head, trying to get rid of him from her mind. She needed to remind herself that she was not allowed to think of him, he was off limits in more ways than one. Rubbing her head to distract herself, she heard the door from the hallway open, voices causing the peaceful Hospital Wing to flare up.

Thor, Volstagg, Hogun, and Jane entered, each with a different expression on their face. The group made their way over to Rose’s bed first, possibly because she was closest, Sif was just then being woken up by Madame Temple, and Fandral was still sleeping. Jane hung behind Thor, refusing to look in her direction. She had been like this towards Rose since Thor asked her out, even though they were back together, she still seemed to resent Rose for everything that happened.

The group asked how she was faring, if she needed anything, and to tell her how all of the Death Eaters that they apprehended last night were being taken to Azkaban. After a quick discussion, they moved on to Sif and Fandral, whom had awoken from the noise. Rose got a few other visitors after them, one being the Headmaster himself.

By this time, Sif and Fandral had been discharged, and Rose was the only one left in the infirmary. Bored and having nothing else to do, Madame Temple gave her some of her healer books to read. Rose was half way through, “Magical Ailments and Injuries” when Headmaster Fury walked through the door. She lowered the book as he approached her bed.

“Good Afternoon, Miss Bennet. How are you feeling?” he asked, his face emotionless, yet stern. Rose gave him a weak smile.

“I’ve been better,” she admitted.

“Well, hopefully, these injuries will keep you from doing anything that stupid again. I know you’re probably worried about expulsion and your prefect status,” said Headmaster Fury, getting straight to the point, standing over her bed. Rose nodded quickly.

“With a lot of thought, I’ve decided that all of you may continue to learn here. However, if any of you leave school grounds without permission again, you will not be welcomed back. Loki and you will also be able to continue being prefects, but your group will be serving detention every Saturday for the rest of the term.” Rose nodded again, but as Headmaster Fury continued to stare down at her, she realized he wanted her to speak.

“I-I understand! I apologize profusely for all the trouble we have caused,” Rose squeaked out. This was the first time she had ever spoken directly to the Headmaster and to him her. He seemed intimidating from a distance and lived up to that reputation up close.

The punishments were better than what she could have hoped for, though she was still mentally cursing Thor, Loki, and the rest of them for roping her into this situation. After a few more minutes of discussion, with Rose giving her story of the events the previous night held, the Headmaster made his leave. It was not long after that that Arabella burst through, making a ruckus on her way to Rose’s bed. Madame Temple gave her a glare but did not say anything.

Arabella dragged Rose into a body crushing hug, pulling back to give her an angry stare.

“What were you two thinking? Doing something that foolish?” Arabella practically yelled. “You’re lucky to be alive, let alone not expelled! What happened? Loki won’t talk to me about it at all-!”

“-Arabella, I-”

“-You were lucky Loki was there! The nerve of you guys, I wasn’t even invited-!”

“Arabella!” Rose yelled over her, gaining her full attention then. “I’m sorry this all happened, but you have to give me a second to explain everything!” Arabella pursed her lips in irritation, but agreed, allowing Rose to go into detail of the night. She excluded riding with Loki to the neighborhood, but Arabella already seemed to know that he had been the one to bring her back.

“It’s all over the school of what you guys did! Everyone’s praising Loki, saying he’s a hero,” Arabella said, sighing dreamily. “The only problem is he isn’t really talking about it… I wish I had got invited though.”

“I told you, I wasn’t invited either, I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time,” Rose said, with the last thing she could want right now is to have been there last night.

“You’re crazy! This will go down in Hogwarts history and you got to be a part of it!” Arabella said, shaking her head. Rose felt Arabella would feel differently if she knew of all of her punishments because of what happened. Once she had left, and Rose was alone once again, the sun had set, with flickering candles being the only source of light.

She continued reading until she could no longer keep her eyes open. As her eyelashes fluttered and her head hit the pillow, her thoughts went back to Loki as soon as she was no longer distracted by something. She wondered why he wasn’t boasting about saving the day, something she felt he would most definitely do. She was also saddened to realize, while he was the one to have brought her to the Hospital Wing, he had never visited her while she was here.

‘ _You mean nothing to him,_ ’ she reminded herself. Why would he visit her? She was his girlfriend’s friend. Thor’s ex. The snooping Gryffindor that always seemed to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. That was all she was.

‘ _Nothing,_ ’ she thought again, falling into a restless slumber.

\--

            She was discharged the next morning, asking Madame Temple if she could borrow a couple more of her books to read in her spare time. The Healer was happy to oblige, however, with the O.W.L.s crawling closer still, Rose was not able to even look them.

Though, despite the fifth-year exams being all Rose could think about, other people were busy with rumors about what had happened to her and the group that night. People would constantly come up to her, in class, in the Gryffindor common room, even when she was studying in the library, asking if it was true that Thor had taken out fifty Death Eaters, if Sif had avenged her father by killing the Death Eater responsible, if Loki had saved her life by illegally apparating inside Hogwarts grounds.

Arabella, whom she studied with, would always chase them away before they got kicked out for causing too much noise, mumbling about the nonsense of the rumors.

“You can’t apparate inside Hogwarts,” Arabella stated angrily. Rose also thought the rumors were a little extreme, though she heard Loki had arrived with her unconscious body a couple of hours before the rest of the group had showed up. She wondered how he got her body back so fast. There was also rather loud gossip that Thor was behind the whole operation, despite the opposite being true. Though, Rose wasn’t one to comment on it, not wanting to get involved if she could.

After the incident had finally died down, something else filled its place in everyone’s conversations. An announcement came about how the Minister of Magic would be visiting the school and giving a speech at the dinner after exams were finished. People guessed it had something to do with the never-ending news of more murders by the hands of Death Eaters, and that both of the Minister’s sons were involved with the incident that happened not too long ago.

Rose saw very little of Loki during this time, mostly glimpses in the classes they shared, and not even when she was with Arabella. Once, she got the courage to ask her best friend about her boyfriend’s disappearance.

“He’s busy studying with his classmates,” Arabella said, shrugging and went back to reading her charms textbook. Rose nodded sadly and joined her.

She finally saw him fully when she was in her Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L., sitting near him during the written exam, and then standing him in front of him during the practical. She glanced behind her, wondering if she should thank him for helping her, but also felt uncomfortable and slightly hurt that he had not asked if she was okay.

Finally, she was called back. She entered the area where she would perform, being told to accomplish different spells for different scenarios that involved casting defense spells and counter-jinxes. For her last practical exam, she was put in front of a wardrobe, knowing full well what she was about to face.

“Your task will be to defeat a boggart,” the instructor explained simply. Rose nodded and braced herself, getting into a defense stance. The cabinet door opened, a black, round blur raced out, and transformed quickly before her eyes.

There stood Loki, looking as he had on the balcony the first night she stayed at his mansion. But, instead of looking angry and upset, he smiled seductively at her, his eyes half open in a misty stare.

Taken by surprise by this transformation, Rose just stared at it wide eyed as the boggart-Loki walked towards her. Back in her third year, she had faced a boggart once before, though, then, it had turned into Headmaster Fury, saying they had made a mistake and she was not a witch after all.

Rose glanced at the instructor, horror and humiliation coursing through her blood. However, the instructor showed no sign of acknowledgement and continued to watch her in a bored stance.

“He’s not real, no one will know,” she whispered to herself, then shouted, “ _riddikulus!_ ” The boggart-Loki stopped in his tracks when a large, red rug materialized and then wrapped itself around him; once fully immersed, boggart-Loki struggled slightly before dropping to the ground. Rose let out a tiny giggle before the boggart vanished before her, zooming back into the wardrobe, which was closed by the instructor.

Her other exams seem to fly by, feeling less difficult than having to stare at her most shameful fear dead in the face. At last, all exams were over, and the school was a buzz for the end of term feast and a special appearance of the Minster of Magic. Rose was leaving the library with Arabella, talking of their O.W.L.s, as usual for them nowadays.

“Loki told me he just knows he’ll get an Outstanding in DADA, he passed every obstacle with flying colors,” Arabella beamed. “Speaking of him, I promised I would meet him in the Great Hall when the feast starts, I’ll see you later!” Rose waved her off, wanting to grab her robes before the feast anyway, heading towards Gryffindor tower. However, lost in her thoughts, her feet found their way to the door where her had not been in a long time.

She was unsure why she had gone here, even looking inside to see if the strange casket had returned. It had not, with the only thing in the room being an old cabinet. Frustrated on not seeing the glowing object and not understanding why she came here in the first place, Rose slammed the door behind her and stomped off down the hall.

Cursing herself, deep down she knew why she had gone back. She couldn’t get Loki off her mind, no matter how hard she tried. She hated this, she hated herself. She tried to reassure herself, maybe she was just pitying him, or was fascinated by him? However, she knew that wasn’t right. She couldn’t really describe how she felt about him. He enraged her, her stomach burning in fury. But, that burning went higher as well, into her chest and stopping at her cheeks, which would flash red every time he was near. She felt ridiculous.

Her mind would fantasize about how he had rescued her, taking her in his arms while flying through the air to Hogwarts; the memory of it still fresh in her mind, even if it was fuzzy. Then her mind would jump to when he pulled her through an old door, carefully making sure she was not hurt while getting in.

Rose stopped dead in her tracks, something dawning on her.

She raced back to the room where she had just come from. She stared at the cabinet in the room, something that had not been there before. It looked exactly like the thing Loki had dragged her in. And, Loki somehow had got her to Hogwarts in record time, despite it being almost impossible to be able to do trying to fly two people, one of them unconscious, through the air.

Walking slowly into the room, she came to a halt in front of it, examining it at every angle. Rose was not completely sure what a vanishing cabinet looked like, whether it was something special or it just looked like a normal human sized cabinet but the one in front of her was old, with the wood breaking and worn in areas. Some areas were a dark blue, probably what it looked like freshly painted, but most of it was black or a dark brown.

“Why is this here?” Rose asked herself, mumbling. “And, how would Loki know about it?” Rose walked closer to the cabinet, examining it, when she heard a sigh behind her. Rose swirled around to see Professor Yaxley and Loki. Professor Yaxley shook his head, making a _tsk tsk_ sound with a smirk on his face. Loki stayed at the door, eyes wide.

“Miss Bennet, you should not be here,” Professor Yaxley said. “But, I guess if we had to eliminate someone during this celebration, it’s a mudblood at least.” With the last word out of his mouth, Laufey raised his wand, but Rose was faster, yelling out an “ _Expelliamurs_!” Professor Yaxley’s wand went flying, with Rose stepping forward to advance. However, a different disarming spell was cast over her, with Rose realizing too late she forgot about Loki.

“Good job, son. Now, finish her off,” Laufey said, smiling, quickly picking up his and Rose’s wand. Rose raised her hands in a defeated way, giving Loki begging eyes. Rose opened her mouth to plead her case, but Loki cut her off.

“ _Incarcerous!_ ” Suddenly, small ropes appeared out of thin air, wrapping around Rose, covering her mouth as well and forcing her to hit the ground with a thud. Laufey turned and gave his son a small growl.

“We need to be rid of her, not capture her!” Laufey practically yelled. Loki gave his father a sly, tired look.

“We don’t have time for that, we need to get all of your ‘Death Eaters’ through this thing so they can be ready for my fa- for Odin,” Loki said, averting his eyes. “We’ll deal with her on our way out.” Professor Yaxley did not look happy but he nodded. Professor Yaxley walked over to the cabinet and muttered the words ‘Harmonia Nectere Passus’. The doors to the cabinet opened slowly. Once it was fully open, eight people stepped out, with Rose guessing they were the Death Eaters.

Most looked like normal dark wizards and witches, however one in particular caught Rose’s eye. A pale, pointed eared man with a cruel, twisted sneer on his face. He looked somewhat familiar, and Rose’s unsure why; he did not seem human.

            Professor Yaxley smiled at them all, waving them forward, walking close and talking quietly, probably to make sure she did not hear anything. However, Rose saw all the Death Eaters, excluding Professor Yaxley and Loki, passing around different bottles of a fowl looking potion. One by one, they drank it and transformed before her eyes into younger girls and boys, a few she recognized. Professor Yaxley passed around Hogwarts uniforms, which they changed into quickly, with Rose averting her eyes.

Soon, the Death Eaters and Laufey were walking out of the room, with Loki on their tail. Once they all left the room, however, Loki turned and looked Rose in the eye, having a facial expression Rose could not read.

            “I told you before to forget about this,” was all he said before he left, closing the door, cutting the two off for good.


End file.
